1 Year of Thomas and Friends:Adventures on Rails
'''1 Year of Thomas & Friends:Adventures on Rails '''is a 3-Disk DVD celebrating One Year of Thomas & Friends:Adventures on Rails. The whole set has fifty episodes in total, seven games to play, and ten songs. Disk One will contain 25 of the episodes, three songs, and one game. Disk Two will have 15 episodes, two games, and one song. Disk Three will have have the last 10 episodes, the last four games, and the last six songs. It also has some colouring sheets, a Meet the Director feature, Character cube, Photo Gallery with Deleted Shots, Deleted Scenes, and Director's Commentary on two episodes. The cover features shots from The Pilot Episode, The Paint Store, Gordon's Foggy Day, and A Day at the Diesel-Works, with Thomas and the Steam Team at Tidmouth Sheds. The Back cover has Delete, Saturn, and Nix, with shots from A Bad Omelette, Trucks, Ballast and Engines, Signals, and Near Plunge. Description A special 3-disk DVD accomidating 1 entire year of Thomas & Friends:Adventures on Rails. Featuring fifty of the best episodes in all seven seasons and that one spin-off series, along with seven fun-filled games, and ten official Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends songs. Watch the very first episode with optional remastered quality, so you can see how it all began. Or see how engines start their life on the Fat Controller's Railway. Join Nix, Saturn, Neptune, and all your other classic friends. But there's more! With games to play, like 'Down at the Docks', 'Painting', 'Repair', 'Shunt', 'Fix'. You'll want to play forever. In addition, you have 'Meet the Director', 'Director's Commentary', 'Character Cube', Photo Gallery with Deleted Shots! And Behind the Scenes photos, and official Deleted scenes and episodes. So hop on board with this special 3-disk DVD of Thomas & Friends:Adventures on Rails Disk One Menu Design- Thomas with options on his right, the logo above, and subtitles and language selection on the left Episodes Menu Design- Henry with episodes in front of him. Episodes show a short scene from them #Thomas and Gordon #The Date #Edward the 4-4-2 #Edward & the Coaches #A Revenge from Coaches #The Rookie #James and the Freight Cars #Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla, 3 great flavours for Ice Cream #The Paint Store #Gordon's Foggy Day #The World's Dirtiest Engine #Percy & The Truck #Gordon the Record Breaker #The Ultimate Diesel Guide #Nix's New Brakes #Den in Charge #Oil & Trouble Dart #The Curse of The Scottish #A Thanksgiving Celebration #A Day at the DieselWorks #The Freeze #Douglas' Lunar Eclipse #A New Record #Henry and the Snow #The Winter Solstice Game *Down at the Docks- Help Cranky load cargo by selecting the correct engines from above. Songs #The Island Song #Night Train #Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo Disk Two Menu- Same as Disk One, but with Nix Episodes Menu-Percy with flatbeds with the episdoes #A Christmas Special #A Bad Omelette #Emily, Gordon, and the Coaches #A Final Journey with Coal? #Thomas' Turntable Spin #The Replacement #Henry and The Flying Kipper #James' Fishy Day #Trucks, Ballast, and Engines #Bill, Ben, and The Diseasel #Dirty Engines #The Visitor #Donald's Advice #Douglas' Advice #Fish and Forklifts Games Menu- Toby at a three berth shed with Harold above #Paint twenty engines from scratch. Done in four parts #Match ten engines with their number Song #The Whistle Song Disk Three Menu Design- Same as above, but with James Episodes Menu Design- Like a regular DVD, but with scenes playing and Gordon voicing overhead #Signals #Rusty and the Bridge #Roof Repairs #Thomas' Accident #Percy and The Leaky Pipe #Near Plunge #Daisy and The Milk Tanker #Point Failure #Lyme and Ghosts #Duck and the Harbour Games Menu Design- Duck at a signal with six points, and a three berth shed #Repair Edward, Henry, and Toby #Shunt- Help Percy organize all the trucks in time #Track Repairs- Help the workmen mend the correct track to help Thomas get to Brendam Docks #Create Your Own Engine! Activities #Character Cube #Web Fun with Colouring Sheets #Meet the Director #Photo Gallery with Deleted Shots #Deleted Scenes #Director's Commentary on The Pilot Episode and Gordon's Foggy Day Songs Menu Design- Cranky unloading boxes of songs #Patience #Brave #The Work Song #Roll Along #Thomas and Percy #Day of the Diesels Category:Adventures on Rails Category:DVDs